With the rapid development of computer technology and network technology, Internet technology is increasingly playing a role in people's daily life, study and work. Furthermore, with the development of Mobile Internet, the Internet is also developing toward mobilization.
Along with the deep development of the Mobile Internet, network media are also developing toward mobilization. There are currently already applications (APPs) for mobile media existing on mobile terminals. However, these applications typically simply provide graphics and texts of news information for users in a manner of combining images and textual information, such that immediacy and interactivity of the mobile media is not strong.